End of Innocence
by Faara
Summary: It s Draco s sixth year at Hogwarts, and what he is to face, and do, is more than a sixteen year old boy can manage. What will happen to him, and what will he do to satisfy the man he fear?
1. I am Draco Malfoy

_I am Draco Malfoy. I´m eleven years old. I have grey eyes and blond hair. I am the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I´m in Slytherin and I have pretty good grades. I´m pureblood. _

"Remember, Draco. Be proud of your heritage. You´re pureblood. You´re better than they are. Never forget that"

"I won´t, father."

"That´s my boy. Now, get on the train."

"Goodbye father. Goodbye mother."

*

_I am Draco Malfoy. I am twelve years old. I recently became the Slytherin seeker, and professor Snape congratulated me. I´m pureblood, and I hate mudbloods. _

"Congratulations, Draco. I knew that you would make the team."

"Thank you, Professor. It was quite easy actually. Father bought some broomsticks, which made them choose me. But the funny thing is that I'm good at quidditch. He didn´t have to do that."

"Maybe so, but you should still thank him properly. Seven new broomsticks is a lot. Now, I have to go. And you have a lesson, Draco. Off you go."

"See you later professor."

*

_I am Draco Malfoy. I´m thirteen years old. Because of our giant teacher a hippogriff almost sliced my arm off. I will get him sacked. I´m pureblood. I hate the mudblood Granger. _

"How are you, Draco dear?"

"I´m fine, mother. You have no idea how easy life is for me right now. I can make people do things for me. It´s great."

"You´re taking full advantage of the situation. I´m proud of you, Draco."

"Thank you, mother."

*

_I am Draco Malfoy. I´m fourteen years old. I made the "Cedric Rule, Potter stink" buttons. I do not like our new defence against dark arts teacher. How dare he turn me into a ferret?! I think you-know-who was a great man. I´m pureblood._

"Something´s changing."

"What do you mean father?"

"The dark lord will return."

"Really? When?"

"I don´t know but soon. Soon, Draco."

*

_I am Draco Malfoy. I´m fifteen years old. I´m a prefect and I made the Inquisitorial Squad. The dark lord is back and he will be acknowledged by the wizard world soon. I hate Potter, Weasley and Granger and I wish that the dark lord could kill them. I´m pureblood._

"Be careful, Draco. You never know what will happen."

"But I thought it was a great thing that You-Know-Who was back. "

"Oh, it is, Draco. It is, but he wants to stay hidden as long as he can. He enjoys that Potter is suffering, that he stands alone. Try to sabotage for him, Draco. Whenever you get the chance."

"… I will, father."

*

_My name is Draco Malfoy. I´m sixteen years old. I was chosen._

"Father…"

"You shouldn´t worry about me, Draco. The Dark Lord won´t let me stay here forever."

"Father, aunt Bellatrix says that I will be chosen."

"I know, Draco. And I´m sorry for that. The Dark Lord wants me to suffer for my mistake, so he will probably let you do something, yes. And I wish that wouldn´t happen."

"Father, what are you talking about? I thought becoming one of his was an honour? "

"It usually is, but not during these circumstances. Don´t misunderstand me, Draco. Do everything he wants. Everything, and then he might spare you."

"… is he going to kill me?"

"… No, I don´t think so. But he will let both of us suffer. Oh, Draco. I wish it was just me."

"You keep doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Wishing that things were different. Well, they aren´t. I´m going to become one of his men because of your mistake, and there´s nothing anyone can do about it."

"Draco, where are you going?"

"I´m going home. I´m not going to be weak like you. I will not fail!"

"Draco. Draco, wait. Draco!"

_My name is Draco Malfoy. I am a Death Eater. _


	2. The Mark

"You should be glad, Draco."

"I am."

"It´s not every day I accept… a teenager."

"I know that, I´m honoured… my lord." A flash of a smile showed on Voldemort´s face. A dark smile. An evil smile, meant only for himself and his own pleasure. His pleasure of tormenting others, even the people close to him.

Draco trembled, scared of Voldemort, of the other Death Eaters, of life even. Not knowing if he would live through this, and if he did, the year. Now Draco finally understood a bit of how his father had felt the last year. Scared of that someone would bust them, of that the Dark Lord would not be pleased with him, that he would be killed for the sheer amusement of a man, no longer a man, but a monster. A monster with the only desire of seeing death and destruction.

"Your arm, Draco." The hissing voice always made Draco jump, for a reason that made so many others jump by the sound of his name. Yes, fear. Always this fear, terror, dread, horror. Synonyms of a word that made the world so hand fallen every time something out of the ordinary happened. It made people scream and cry and hide, and sometimes even kill, to keep themselves and the people they loved alive. It was that simple.

Draco did, with only some hesitation, what Voldemort told him to do. He held out his left forearm and waited for it to happen. The "ceremony" of putting the dark mark on his arm. Of making Draco fully, and completely, Lord Voldemort´s servant.

He almost stepped back when the wand touched his arm. It hurt like something was burning him. Watching his father flinch every time the Dark Lord summoned him, had made Draco expect pain, just not this much.

Draco opened his mouth, as to make a sound, but when the owner of the pale long fingers laughed, Draco closed his mouth again. He looked with determined eyes as the mark of a skull and a snake took place on his body. He would not give Voldemort the satisfaction of seeing him suffer. Never. His father had done that enough.

"Congratulations, Draco," the hissing voice broke the silence. "You are now a Death Eater." The crowded room broke into applause and people came over to Draco to pound his back and congratulate him. One of the youngest Death Eaters ever. He tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. Yes, he was honoured. Yes, he was glad, glad to be the chosen one, just like Harry Potter. But he was also scared. He knew that Lord Voldemort was up to something, that he wanted Draco to do something, and that was what he feared. That he might fail whatever Voldemort wanted him to do. And that his punishment, if he failed, would hurt someone he loved.

The feast continued. Food was brought out, and booze. People drank, a lot.

"Here, Draco. Have something to drink."

How could he say no? It was his party. He took a sip from the cold vine and felt the bitter taste in his mouth. He took another sip and let the warm feeling overwhelm him. He needed it.

--

The morning after, Malfoy Manor was in a complete mess. As Draco looked around the great ball room, he kept wondering how on earth a group of grown up Death Eaters could do so much damage. He also wondered over how much he had actually had to drink. He had a killer headache and only remembered fragments of the last night. One of them was **T**horfinn Rowle (one of the less respectable Death Eaters) standing on the table, singing one of the Weird Sisters older hit songs. At the moment, it seemed fun. But now it was just embarrassing.

Draco looked down at the floor and saw a silver key. It was glimmering in the sun and the reflexes made him sunblind. He picked it up to study it closer, he didn´t recall seeing it before. Must have been falling out of one of the drawers the night before.  
The key was big, around the length of his hand, and the handle was decorated. The letters _AM_ was a part of it.

For no real reason Draco put the key in his pocket before starting to clean of the table, also that for no real reason.

"Draco, honey," his mother said ten minutes later. "Let the elves do that. I´m surprised they haven´t cleaned this up already."

"Okay, mother," Draco answered, voice sounding dead. He left the room, leaving everything like it were, and went back to bed.

The last thing he thought of before he fell back to sleep, was the strange memory from the last night when Thorfinn Rowle had got the house elves drunk. Maybe that was why they hadn´t cleaned up.

*

"I am Draco Malfoy."

He stood in front of the full body mirror in his room, saying the sentence over and over again.

"I am Draco Malfoy. I AM Draco Malfoy. I´m Draco Malfoy. I am Draco Malfoy." As he said it he couldn´t help but to think that it sounded wrong. It sounded like a lie. A lie he had been made to tell for all his life, without knowing why.

"I am Draco Malfoy."

Silence.

"… My name is… Draco Malfoy." That did not only sound better, it sounded more like it was actually true.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," he said again, this time quieter, faster.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," louder this time.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. My Name Is… Draco Malfoy." He started laughing, but not in an evil way. It sounded more like he just had figured something out, and was happy over the conclusion.

He stopped, looked at the door and burst out of the room. He ran all the way through the house, out through the main entrance, over the lawn and onto the hill less than a mile from the house. It was raining, but he didn´t care. He just stood on top of the hill in the pouring rain, laughing, before he finally screamed:

"MY NAME IS DRACO MALFOY!"

The thunder roared.

**AN: I apologize for the late update. There has been so much in school that my life had to wait. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and that you will stick out for more. **

**Please review ^^**

**//Faara**


End file.
